Spyro the Dragon: Rebirth
Spyro the Dragon: Rebirth is an American adventure-fantasy-comedy video game series, serving as a reboot to the franchise, being developed by and published by since TBD 2019. Synopsis Spyro is a young hero training to save the day. During his journey, he encounters numerous threats as he becomes a better hero. Video games #''Spyro the Dragon: Rebirth'' (2019, released for PC, Mac, PlayStation 4, Xbox One and Nintendo Switch) #''TBD'' (2020, released for PC, Mac, PlayStation 4, Xbox One and Nintendo Switch) #''Activision Heroes: Unite!'' (2020, released for PC, Mac, PlayStation 4, Xbox One and Nintendo Switch) # Characters Main *'Spyro the Dragon' (voiced by Ben Schwartz) - a young dragon who is out to be a hero. **'Sparx the Dragonfly' (voiced by Richard Steven Horvitz) - a talking dragonfly who is Spyro's closest friend. Supporting *'Aeon' (voiced by Mr. Lawrence) - a massive blue dragon who is a Dragon Elder and Spyro's mentor. *'Ember' (voiced by Colleen Villard) - a pink dragon who is Spyro's crush. She begins as the (false) main antagonist of Rebirth, being corrupted by Ripto. **'Pixy' (voiced by ) - a female dragonfly who is Amber's sidekick. *'Hunter the Cheetah' (voiced by Jeff Bennett) - a skilled but somehow naïve and cowardly cheetah who is Spyro's friend. *'Tina Painty' (voiced by Andrea Baker) - a female Face Paint who befriends Spyro. *'Moneybags the Bear' (voiced by Daran Norris) - a greedy bear who also owns a shop. *'Mr. Penguin' (voiced by Jim Cummings) - a penguin who owns a shop. * Antagonists *'Ripto' (voiced by Diedrich Bader) - a short dinosaur out to make the dragons extinct. **'Gulp' (voiced by Bill Fagerbakke) - Ripto's strong but dimwitted Riptoc minion. **'Crush' (voiced by Bill Farmer) - Ripto's smarter Riptoc minion who is Gulp's partner. *'Ghastly Gnorc' (voiced by John DiMaggio) - a brutish and intelligent Gnorc who dislikes dragons. *'The Enchantress' (voiced by Jennifer Hale) - an immortal teenage human witch who is out to block out the sun. **'Bianca' (voiced by Nika Futterman) - a rabbit serving the Enchantress. *'Shadowborne' (voiced by Mark Hamill) - a rogue elder Purple Dragon who wants revenge on the dragons. *'Dark Spyro' (voiced by Crispin Freeman) - a clone of Spyro made of dark magic designed to be his perfect match. *'Toasty' (voiced by Steven Blum) - TBD *'Thomas' (voiced by TBD) - the leader of the Strongarms who pillages from cities. *'Banana Queen' (voiced by Vanessa Marshall) - the leader of the Banana Boys who steals bananas. *'Tattia' (voiced by TBD) - a female Tattoo who steals gems who believes herself to be Spyro's greatest enemy, being considered more of an annoyance rather than a menace. * Differences from the original series and The Legend of Spyro *This incarnation of Ember is a combination of both the original Ember and Cynder from The Legend of Spyro. *The Sorceress is radically changed TBD and has her name changed into the Enchantress. *Dark Spyro is a dark magic clone rather than Spyro's dark alter-ego. *Toasty is able to talk, being an actual scarecrow. * Trivia *Unlike other Spyro games, new species are brought in. *Some characters are retained and redesigned for the reboot, while other new ones are created exclusively for it. **However, some characters are inspired by pre-existing ones. Category:Video games Category:Franchises Category:Activision Category:Toys for Bob Category:Spyro the Dragon Category:Coolot's ideas Category:DonaldoC1997's ideas